1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for the support of test tubes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system which can simultaneously support test tubes of varying sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In carrying out complex chemical or biological experiments, it is often necessary to deal with many different kinds of liquids within a given time frame. Many of these solutions need to be easily and repeatedly available for sampling. Hence, these materials are usually stored vertically, in upright test tubes. Different sizes of test tube are necessary for storing different types of solutions.
Currently, there are test tube racks available for all of the different sizes of manufactured test tubes. However, in order to cover the needs for any one given experiment, perhaps as many as four different types of test tube racks must be easily within reach, to store the different sizes of test tubes containing the varying chemical solutions. This inefficient use of laboratory benchtop space is a shortcoming of the prior art.
An additional shortcoming of the currently available test tube racks is a requirement for long-term storage of multiple types and sizes of support racks; the different racks can't stack together and hence do not make efficient use of storage space.
A final shortcoming of prior art is that many racks are constructed of materials which cannot withstand extremes of temperature. Chemical solutions often need to be subjected to freezing or boiling, and so test tube racks should have the option of being constructed out of material which is able to withstand these conditions, to prevent the necessity of transferring the solutions to separate containers.